


Ferite riaperte e segreti svelati

by Tilde_06



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel Adventures: Iron Man, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilde_06/pseuds/Tilde_06
Summary: Chi sia aspettava, certamente non peter, che per colpa di una ferita al fianco procuratosi in battaglia, sarebbero stati svelati tutti quei segreti.Certo flash doveva per forza metterci becco
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. Robot- calamari giganti

"Underoos, attento!" Tony gridò nei comunicatori, rendendosi conto, con disgusto, che era comunque troppo tardi per fare qualunque cosa oltre a sperare in un miracolo.

L'eroe è stato lasciato a guardare l'orribile spettacolo a rallentatore, mentre la sottospecie di calamaro-robot gigante, che stavano combattendo, insieme agli agenti dell'hydra che l'avevano mandato, agitava il suo enorme tentacolo di metallo contro Peter, suo figlio, che era troppo preoccupato nel tentativo di sollevare enormi pezzi di macerie da un civile urlante, tenendo nel frattempo una bambina di dieci anni e un bambino di dodici al fianco, per rendersi conto dell'imminente pericolo.

In realtà, il peter prurito aveva avvisato il ragnetto della minaccia, ma sapeva di non avere abbastanza tempo per mettere in salvo i due bambini e se stesso, prima che il tentacolo li travolgesse.

Agì di istinto, spiderman si mosse così velocemente che probabilmente visto da spettatori esterni sarebbe sembrato un lampo blu e rosso; adagiò i bambini dietro a un blocco di cemento abbastanza grande e lontano da proteggerli dalla ravvicinata collisione, ma come aveva previsto non riuscì a mettersi al riparo.

"Merda..!" Peter si voltò appena in tempo per vedere l'appendice connettersi con il suo corpo, facendolo volare in aria e scontrarsi contro un'edificio vicino.

Ci sono state varie grida di allarme dagli altri avengers, che dopo aver sentito l'avvertimento angosciato del loro compagno di squadra, si erano voltati a guardare cosa stava succedendo all'eroe più giovane, troppo lontani anche loro per fare qualcosa; questo non gli impedì certo di ascoltare attraverso i com, il suono simile hai vetri rotti, che il corpo del loro bambi aveva prodotto una volta entrato in collisione prima con il metallo della bestia e poi con il cemento del muro.

Peter sentì la morbida carne del suo fianco, tra le costole e l'anca, strapparsi per colpa di un pezzo nodoso di acciaio sporgente dall'edificio:  
Un grido di dolore gli uscì dalla gola.  
La sua vista fu annebbiata per un minuto, prima di essere cosparsa da macchioline nere e grigie.  
Mentre le sue orecchie fischiavano per la botta, riuscì a distinguere alcuni dei lamenti provenienti dalla sua famiglia e questo non fece che aumentare la sensazione di nausea, consapevole di starli facendo preoccupare tutti.

"Peter, ho bisogno che tu parli con me" , disse Steve, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce calmo, nonostante il panico travolgente che gli attanagliava le viscere.  
Tutti avevano sentito l'urlo.  
Tutti avevano sentito il loro cuore spezzarsi.

Il giovane eroe era però troppo impegnato a cercare di concentrarsi sul suo respiro, mentre avvolgeva il braccio intorno all'addome per sostenere la ferita, per riuscire a parlare; Lasciò che la maschera della sua tuta si smaterializzasse in modo da poter prendere più aria, si sentiva soffocare.

"Andiamo, Pete. Ho bisogno che mi parli qui. Per favore dolcezza" gracchiò Bucky, muovendosi già il più velocemente possibile verso il figlio ferito.

"Io- oh, amico, questo fa male. Sto bene, ragazzi, davvero. Non preoccupatevi per me. Affrontate il resto della merda-sibilò Peter per il dolore-"Distruggete prima la cosa aliena con i tentacoli." Riuscì a dire trattenendo un gemito di fastidio tra i denti.

"Non posso farlo kid. Sei la nostra priorità lo sai bud " disse sempre suo padre, Bucky, precipitandosi in avanti e inginocchiandosi davanti a lui per valutare meglio la ferita, cercando di non farsi sopraffare dall'ansia.

Dopo avergli dato una rapida occhiata, decise di farci pressione con la sua stessa mano, sussultando quando l'adolescente gemette di dolore; La quantità di sangue che sentiva sotto le dita era sufficiente ad aumentare la sua preoccupazione; razionalmente parlando sapevano tutti che dopo thor e hulk, che erano praticamente indistruttibili, quello con maggior resistenza e capacità di guarigione, grazie al morso del ragno era Peter, ma anche con una guarigione potenziata, questa era una brutta cosa.

"Punk, hey dolcezza siamo un po' una merda oggi eh- ansimò il super soldato con il fiato corto, sia per la paura che per la corsa che aveva fatto per raggiungere il figlio-perché non ti sei spostato pete, con i tuoi riflessi l'avresti facilmente schivato".

"Ragazzi, ho gli occhi puntati sul kid. Non è ... Non è fantastico, ma starà bene. Resto qui con lui. Finite la missione." Informò bucky nei comunicatori, senza lasciare il tempo a Peter di rispondere alla precedente informazione.  
Sentì tutti rilasciare un sospiro teso prima di accettare con riluttanza il loro compito.

"Ok bucaroo, ma tieni mio nipote al sicuro o ti prendo a calci il culo quando torniamo a casa" salutò natasha, prima di mettere ko i tre agenti nemici che gli si erano avvicinati.

"Mi dispiace, papà. Ma non avevo abbastanza tempo per mettere al riparo tutti. Volevo solo aiutare quel ragazzo e tra me e i bambini ero decisamente meglio io" decise comunque di spiegare Peter.

"Oh cazzo! I bambini... papà ci sono due bambini dietro a quel blocco lì, devi allontanarli" ansimò con urgenza il ragazzo, con lo sguardo puntato prima negli occhi del super soldato e poi in direzione di dove aveva nascosto i ragazzini.

Bucky lo zittì, passandogli una mano tra i riccioli disordinati.

"Non devi scusarti, Pete. Stavi facendo la cosa giusta anche se era nel momento sbagliato, lo sai che devi pensare anche alla tua di sicurezza e non solo a quella degli altri-Il soldato lo inchiodò con uno sguardo penetrante-Quello che devi fare veramente adesso è stare zitto e riposarti, non hai bisogno di muoverti e stressare il tuo corpo ulteriormente al momento. Semplicemente rilassati. Il resto della squadra si prenderà cura di questo e poi ti porteremo dal dottor Cho. ".

"Già e stasera serata film! Tocca a me scegliere" sentirono clint strillare eccitato, provocando uno sbuffo divertito a tutti gli altri.

"Certo legolas, ma che ne dici se mi avverti la prossima volta prima di buttarti giù da un palazzo in caduta libera, senza paracadute poi" peter sentì suo padre dire.

"Oh andiamo tin-man tanto mi prendi sempre e poi dove starebbe il divertimento nel vederti fare sprint con quella tua super armatura!".

"Pete ho messo i bambini al sicuro" gli comunicò falcon, che ora stava abbattendo due nemici su un tetto.  
L'unica risposta di Peter fu di annuire e lasciare che la sua testa ricadesse indietro, cercando disperatamente di ricacciare indietro le lacrime.

"Buck, pete tutto bene lì?" Chiese cap, preoccupato per la salute del suo bambino e di suo marito.

"Sì steve, il punk qui è andato a sbattere contro un'area ben riparata, il fuoco incrociato non ci disturba".

"Ok, allora avengers mi sembra che sia durata abbastanza, abbattiamo quel coso!  
Clint, falcon ho bisogno di un'azione di disturbo, vedova io e te teniamo lontano gli agenti, mentre tony, thor, state pronti a colpire con tutto quello che aveva al mio segnale e hulk? Ho bisogno che tu a mio ordine, spacchi la faccia a quel coso!".

"Hulk spacca! Hulk spacca brutta faccia!".  
"Certo capsicle a tua disposizione".  
"Capitano sarà un piacere!" Commentò il dio del tuono al suo fianco, prima di spiccare il volo e raggiungere iron man.

10 minuti dopo il calamaro gigante si stava facendo un riposino su central park, completamente fritto dal fulmine di thor, combinato con la forza del reattore arc del miliardario.

Tony era già arrivato dove Bucky era accucciato accanto a Peter, l'elmo già sparito, prima ancora che la creatura toccasse terra. Steve era alle calcagna, un profondo cipiglio che gli segnava i bei lineamenti.

"Friday, ho bisogno di una scansione completa dei segnali vitali, quanto è brutto?" ha detto Tony, la sua voce tremante.

"Frequenza del polso di 150. Frequenza respiratoria di 38. Saturazione dell'ossigeno al 100%. La pressione sanguigna è a 107/68 ed è in calo, consiglio, nonostante le capacità di guarigione avanzate di junior, cure mediche immediate".

"Devo portarlo fuori di qui" mormorò il miliardario, guardando il viso pallido del figlio.

"Peter! Stai bene piccola?" Steve ha chiesto una volta arrivato abbastanza vicino.  
Si accovacciò accanto a Bucky.

"Sì, pops. Sto bene. Non è niente che non sia mai successo prima... ok in realtà è un po' più profondo delle solite pugnalate" aggiunse in fretta il ragno, con un sorriso rassicurante che sperava non somigliasse troppo a una smorfia.

Dallo sguardo sui volti degli altri tre uomini, capì che sembrava decisamente più una smorfia.

"Non sono d'accordo con te, Underoos, non sei mai stato gettato dall'altra parte della strada come una persona scaccia i moscerini fastidiosi che gli ronzano intorno. Ti portiamo via di qui e da Cho così può assicurarsi che tu non muoia di sepsi nei prossimi cinque minuti per via di tutto questo metallo arrugginito e decisamente coperto di tetano".

un secondo dopo, Tony lo prese tra le braccia, attento alle sue ferite e si rivolse ai super soldati.

"Ce la fate ad occuparvi di fury voi due?".

Steve e Bucky annuirono entrambi rigidamente, nessuno dei due disposti a staccare gli occhi dall'adolescente e dal compagno che lo teneva a stile sposa tra le breccia.

"Andrà tutto bene. Stai attento, bambola" disse Bucky, mettendosi in spalla il fucile.

Steve si avvicinò al figlio, lasciandogli un bacio in fronte, provocando un sorriso assonato al bambino, prima di fare un cenno affermativo al marito, che glie ne restituì uno in cambio con un sorriso che doveva essere rassicurante.

Senza un'altra parola, Tony ha rimaterializzato il suo casco e ha preso il volo in direzione della Torre dei Vendicatori, non prestando attenzione al resto della loro famiglia che aveva assistito alla piccola interazione da lontano, preoccupati per il nipote, ma felici di vedere i loro compagni di squadra, i loro amici, così avvolti intono al dito di kid.

Lo erano tutti in realtà, avvolti intorno al mignolo dell'adolescente dagli occhi da bambi.

"Friday, per favore dì al dottor Cho che arriveremo tra circa tre minuti e di preparare un ambulatorio per Peter."  
"Certamente capo."

Peter si svegliò al suono delle sue tre figure paterne che mormoravano sommessamente in un angolo del med-bay, e non poté fare a meno del piccolo sorriso che gli incorniciò i lineamenti. Ovviamente sarebbero stati tutti lì, anzi era stupito che anche il resto della sua strana e disfunzionale super famiglia non fosse lì.

"Ehi ragazzi, che succede?" chiese, con la voce roca, rendendosi conto in un secondo momento, che sarebbe sicuramente stato nei guai per quella sua piccola acrobazia e che quindi fare gli occhi dolci sarebbe stato più efficace che puntare all'ironia.

Del resto era uno stark, anche se non biologicamente.

Tre teste si girarono contemporaneamente, con lo stesso sguardo di sollievo, notò che il suo pops indossava ancora la sua uniforme da cap, quindi o era rimasto svenuto per poco tempo o...

"Ti ci è voluto abbastanza-lo prese in giro Steve, arruffando delicatamente i capelli di Peter- ho fatto in tempo a portare il rapporto della missione a fury" ecco era decisamente la seconda opzione a cui aveva pensato, si rese conto il ragnetto.

"Sono stato fuori a lungo?" Chiese comunque per conferma.

"Nah. Solo circa tredici ore, sono le nove del mattino circa. La ferita era profonda e sei piuttosto debole per la perdita di sangue, Cho ti ha rattoppato abbastanza bene, però vuole vederti prima di dimetterti ufficialmente " spiegò Tony mentre si sporgeva di più verso il figlio, baciandogli la fronte ancora troppo pallida per i suoi gusti.

"Se ci da l'ok allora ti portiamo su, in camera tua starai decisamente più comodo" continuò il miliardario, sapendo del disagio che kid provava nello stare negli ospedali e simili, dopo l'incidente di sua zia, non aveva fatto che peggiorare il tutto.

Bucky porse un bicchiere d'acqua all'adolescente che lo prese con gratitudine, sorseggiandolo delicatamente mentre guardava, con espressione tenera, da sotto i riccioli castani che gli erano ricaduti sugli occhi, i genitori al suo fianco, grato del loro amore.

Prese qualche sorso prima di parlare di nuovo.

"Qualcun altro si è fatto male?" Chiese in direzione di suo padre bucky.  
"Nella squadra? No. Clint e Nat sono un po 'sconvolti, più che altro per non essere potuti rimanere ne qui ne ad interrogare gli agenti dell'hydra, dovevano riposare e capitan mamma chioccia qui- indicò con il pollice steve al suo fianco, che in risposta alzò gli occhi al cielo- gli ha letteralmente trascinati con la forza a letto.  
Tones è un po' irritato, ma a parte questo stiamo tutti bene. Non ci sono state neppure vittime civili, solo qualche ferito, pochi gravi per quanto ne so. Thor è riuscito a liberare anche il ragazzo che stavi cercando di aiutare ieri ed i due bambini sono tornati sani e salvi dai genitori " disse suo padre, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Tony, ma lasciando lo sguardo dolce e protettivo a scrutare il figlio.

Peter sentiva la tensione che non sapeva nemmeno di portare con sé andarsene, sapere che quei bambini e il civile erano in salvo era un gran piacere, la riteneva una vittoria.

"Grazie a Dio," sussurrò quindi.  
"Ci hai davvero spaventato questa volta, kiddo" Tony prese un respiro tremante, "Il rumore che hai fatto quando ti sei fatto male è piuttosto nauseante per non dire altro, credo di aver perso cent'anni di vita".

"Papà, mi dispiace tanto io-"  
"Non scusarti. È uno sfortunato effetto collaterale del lavoro. Dovrò solo lavorare per rinforzare la tua tuta per la prossima volta e magari assicurarmi che tu sia realmente qui quindi... forza abbraccia il tuo vecchio bambi" riuscì a finire tony, con la voce leggermente tremante dall'emozione e dal sollievo.

Steve e Bucky colsero però lo sguardo maniacale nei suoi occhi e sapevano che questo sarebbe stato un dilemma in seguito, del resto era noto che tony prendeva in modo personale quando qualcuno della squadra, in particolare steve, bucky o peter, si feriva in missione.

"Ah, signor Parker, è bello vederti sveglio!" Disse il dottor Cho, entrando nella stanza privata, con un allegro sorriso sul volto; gli era piaciuto subito peter, il ragazzo era semplicemente brillante per la sua età, fin troppo modesto ed esageratamente dolce, certo finiva in infermeria troppo spesso per i suoi gusti.

"Ehy doc. Che si dice?" disse Peter spostandosi con cura in modo da potersi sedere più in alto e stare più dritto.  
"Come ti senti tesoro?"  
"Molto meglio Grazie, come sempre!".

"Eccellente. Fammi solo dare un'occhiata alla tua ferita. Cambierò la medicazione e se tutto sembra a posto, ti mandiamo su nell'attico " ha detto facendo spostare i super soldati, prima di rimuovere delicatamente la benda bianca, strettamente avvolta intorno alla pelle candida del fianco di peter.

Il bordo della ferita era ancora di un rosso intenso, ma non c'erano segni di infezione e i punti stavano al loro posto, quindi tutti la considerarono una vittoria. Ha pulito l'area un'ultima volta, prima di fasciarla nuovamente con cura attenta a non irritare la pelle o far sentire il ragazzo a disagio.

Quando l'ultimo pezzo di nastro fu posizionato, si raddrizzò e rivolse a Peter e agli altri uomini un sorriso luminoso.

"Sta guarendo magnificamente. Grazie alle capacità di guarigione di Peter, gli darò una settimana prima che torni alla normalità, magari ti sentirai un po' debole oggi e domani per via degli antidolorifici e tutto il sangue che hai perso ma poi non rimarrà nemmeno la cicatrice".

"Potrò tornare a scuola domani? Ho un test di fisica importante ed ho già perso abbastanza giorni".  
"Pete, non credo-". Provò a convincerlo steve, che non aveva lasciato la mano del figlio, stretta nella sua, per tutto il tempo non riuscendo ancora ad esprimere a parole quanto era sollevato di vedere gli occhi da bambi di suo figlio aperti e non vitrei come gli aveva visti l'ultima volta sul campo di battaglia.

"Dr. Cho, per favore, posso saltare palestra con una giustificazione in modo da non affaticarmi" supplicò Peter, interrompendo Steve, che rafforzò la sua stretta sulla mano del ragazzo.

La dottoressa si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore per un momento, dando ancora un altro sguardo all'adolescente.  
"Suppongo che andrà tutto bene. Tuttavia, non puoi fare alcun tipo di attività faticosa. Dovrai stare attento a non aggravare la tua ferita. I tuoi poteri ti rendono un po ' debole dato che tutte le tue energie sono per la maggior parte concentrate sul guarire la ferita. "  
Peter era raggiante.

"Tones, sei qui?" Chiese Steve, ficcando la testa nel laboratorio.  
Bucky stava allungando la testa sopra la spalla dell'altro per vedere dentro.

"Come posso aiutarvi signori?" chiese il genio distogliendo lo sguardo dell'ologramma su cui stava lavorando; vide i due super soldati che sbirciavano dalla porta e fece loro un cenno del capo.

I due uomini lo presero come un permesso per entrare, la vista davanti a loro fu sufficiente però a stringere dolorosamente i loro cuori nel petto; erano passate diverse ore dalla cena, quando tony, dopo aver messo a letto peter, era sceso senza una parola nel suo laboratorio. Tazze da caffè vuote giacevano sparse in vari spazi di lavoro, innumerevoli ologrammi che eseguivano diagnosi e statistiche circondavano l'eroe che sedeva in mezzo a loro scorrendo furiosamente, scartando alcune idee e salvandone altre, sempre con un cipiglio scontento è determinato presente sul volto ma la cosa più preoccupante è che erano tutti riguardanti la tuta IronSpider.

«Sono le due del mattino tony, Perché sei ancora sveglio?" Ha chiesto Steve.  
"Non riesco a dormire. Ogni volta che penso anche di chiudere gli occhi, vedo il nostro fottuto bambino, mio figlio, che viene sbattuto contro un edificio e quasi viene eviscerato. "  
"Oh, Tony," disse Bucky a bassa voce.

Un paio di occhi marroni ne incontrarono due blu .  
"Non guardatemi così, Conosco quello sguardo. è il famoso: "Tony è a 3 secondi di distanza da un'attacco di panico", ha lamentato.

"Lo sei?" Chiese Steve con un sopracciglio alzato.  
"No," scattò, "non lo sono. Devo solo aggiustare la tuta di Peter e renderla più protettiva. "

"Non c'è niente di sbagliato nel vestito di Peter, tones non hai chiuso occhio da quando siamo tornati alla torre, dovresti riposarti tesoro." Steve fece un passo avanti, per mettere le mani sulle spalle di Tony.

"Ovviamente c'è qualcosa che non va nel vestito di kid, altrimenti non sarebbe ferito in questo momento", ringhiò Tony.  
Distolse gli occhi dal suo partner e tornò al suo lavoro.

"Questo ti ha infastidito più di quanto hai lasciato intendere, non è vero?" Disse bucky.

"Ragazzi, non credo che voi capiate, È ferito, nostro figlio è ferito perché il mio tessuto tecnico high tech non ha fatto il suo lavoro. Quel metallo non avrebbe mai dovuto fare quel tipo di danno.  
Prima di morire, ho promesso a May che lo avrei tenuto al sicuro, che non gli avrei permesso di farsi male, e guardate cos'è successo. Se fosse stato lanciato trenta centimetri a sinistra, avrebbe- " Tony interruppe il suo sproloquio per lanciare un grido di frustrazione e sbattere i pugni sul tavolo, facendo tremare violentemente tutti gli attrezzi sopra riposti " Cazzo , sarebbe morto. "

Tony stava tremando.   
Poteva sentire l'ansia salire in lui come un'onda, annegandolo. 

Bucky allontanò l'uomo dalla scrivania e lo avvicinò al petto, avvolgendolo tra le sue braccia cercando di calmarlo; Steve si mise dall'altra parte, stringendo efficacemente il genio tra di loro e passandogli una mano trai capelli.

"Tesoro, non è colpa tua, La tua tecnologia ha tenuto in vita tutti noi in più occasioni di quante mi importi. Diavolo, direi che la maggior parte di noi non sarebbe viva in questo momento se non fosse per te. Ciò include Peter. Gli incidenti accadono e non puoi prevenirli tutti" disse Bucky a bassa voce, sussurrandolo direttamente nell'orecchio del fidanzato, con voce bassa e calmante.

"No, ma posso assicurarmi che non accadano di nuovo", disse Tony, stringendosi più vicino al petto dell'uomo.

"Bambola, se dipendesse da te, avresti Pete in una bolla in una stanza imbottita per il resto della sua vita", rise Steve.  
Tony si irrigidì prima di ridere un po' al commento.

"Certo? Almeno so che sarebbe al sicuro. "  
"È un vendicatore. Ci saranno momenti in cui si farà male. Non possiamo farci niente. Credi che io e Buck non siamo a pezzi per questo? Dio, Tony, ci penso e riesco a malapena a respirare, ma non può essere l'unica cosa a cui dobbiamo pensare, è vivo, Un po 'sbattuto, certo, ma è vivo. Sta bene, vedrai che tra qualche giorno riprenderà ad a allenarsi in palestra con Nat e giocare ai videogiochi con Clint oppure andare in giro per il Queens come suo solito."

Il brontolio basso della voce di Steve portò un senso di caldo conforto a Tony, che chiuse gli occhi lasciandosi confortare da quelle parole che sapeva sarebbero diventate realtà.

"Torna a letto. Tutto questo sarà qui per te domani a un'ora più ragionevole, Anche io e Stevie ci lavoreremo con te e possiamo proporre idee avanti e indietro. Tre cervelli sono meglio di uno, è tutto ok bambola" disse Bucky, premendo un bacio sulla tempia di Tony.

"Yeah Yeah. Tutto a posto. Andiamo, Friday, riduci a icona questi file. Torno domani ", disse dopo un momento di contemplazione, agitando la mano in segno di congedo.  
"Certo, boss."  
Uno per uno, gli ologrammi scomparvero e le luci si abbassarono, I tre uomini si diressero verso l'ascensore per riposarsi.


	2. Papà, dad e pops

La mattina per steve era cominciata alla grande, sapere che suo figlio stava bene gli aveva fatto tornare tutta l’energia; come tutti i giorni si era svegliato alle cinque del mattino, non gli serviva la sveglia dopo tutti quegli anni, si era girato sul fianco per osservare meglio i due splendori che erano distesi al suo fianco.

Bucky e tony stavano ancora dormendo profondamente, avvolti nelle lenzuola beige di stata del loro letto, un lembo che era dolcemente scivolato dalla spalla del suo genio mettendo in risalto la pelle color oliva; almeno che uno di loro stesse male o avesse un’incubo, lasciavano sempre tony in mezzo, sia steve che buck adoravano stringerlo, ma al contrario del moro, che dormiva immobile, cap si ritrovava sempre in strane posizioni al mattino ma vedere come il braccio robotico del suo ragazzo continuava ad avere una presa salda sulla vita del genio lo rassicurava, sapeva che nel caso lui non ci fosse stato i due amori della sua vita avrebbero comunque avuto l’altro.

Quando tornò dalla corsa bucky era sveglio e stava come sempre preparando la colazione per tutti; nonostante ognuno avesse il suo piano con cucina, da quando peter viveva con loro si trovavano sempre durante i giorni di scuola a fare colazione insieme all’attico, così la squadra poteva salutare il ragnetto, augurarli una buona giornata e naturalmente era sempre buck a cucinare la colazione.

Peter si stava pentendo della sua decisione di tornare a scuola, Il dolore al fianco passava velocemente da un fastidio, a un dolore sordo fino a uno lancinante a seconda di come si muoveva, e non aveva ancora trovato una posizione che lo alleviasse del tutto, sicuramente poi le scomode sedie economiche della scuola non aiutavano.

Non era la prima volta che malediceva la capacità del suo potere di negargli il sollievo dei farmaci antidolorifici, anche con i farmaci speciali creati appositamente per lui, il suo metabolismo lì divorava troppo velocemente.

La sua ferita non era l'unica ragione per cui desiderava aver ascoltato i suoi padri e rimanere nella Torre, magari accoccolato insieme alla sua famiglia, seduti tutti sul divano a vedere un film; da quando era entrato nel cortile della scuola sembrava che Flash fosse determinato a rendere la sua giornata il più infelice possibile.

Dopo aver finito il test, che si è svolto durante la seconda ora, peter stava aspettando che il suo insegnante di fisica AP arrivasse, mentre raccontava ad un’eccitato ma comunque spaventato ned cosa era successo durante lo scontro dell’altro giorno e della ferita al fianco; per sua sfortuna flash aveva deciso proprio in quel momento di infastidirlo.

“Cosa c'è che non va, Parker? Sei stato sveglio troppo a lungo per pensare a nuove bugie per sembrare più figo? " lo schernì, sbattendo le mani con il palmo sulla scrivania e ferendo le orecchie di peter già abbastanza sensibili.

“Oh andiamo! Credi di potermi ignorare penis... forza pezzo di merda perchè non racconti a tutti cosa stai facendo durante il tuo falso tirocinio con iron man”.

“Flash zitto non è giornata. perchè non te ne vai e cerchi di fare la persona intelligente” ribattè stizzito il moro, che fu salvato da una potenziale pugno dal suo insegnante che era appena entrato.

Peter appoggiò la testa sulla scrivania, cercando di eliminare il rumore in eccesso e concentrarsi sulla respirazione. Era l'unica cosa che riusciva a dargli una sorta di sollievo dal dolore.

Il giovane eroe sussultò per il forte rumore provocato dalla voce del suo insegnante che cercava di zittire gli adolescenti e sussultò per il movimento delle sedie che stridevano sotto i banchi.

Ned gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo.

La lezione andò avanti abbastanza velocemente, anche se peter la trovò sorprendentemente noiosa, ad un certo punto forse credette di aver addirittura chiuso gli occhi o lo aveva fatto, finché Ned che sedeva al banco di fianco a lui non richiamò la sua attenzione, a quanto pare il professore aveva fatto una domanda alquanto semplice a Flash che naturalmente aveva dato una risposta frettolosa e superficiale.

Peter chiuse di nuovo gli occhi ma proprio in quel momento il professore si girò verso di lui:  
“ se trovi così noiosa la mia lezione, potresti rispondere a questa domanda dato che mi sembra di capire che sai già tutto” disse mentre incrociava le braccia al petto sicuramente infastidito. 

Senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi Peter, che aveva letto prima di sfuggita il quesito della domanda, rispose:  
“ La risposta di flash è sbagliata poiché, tenendo conto della costante di proporzionalità in questo caso l’esponente si trasforma da negativo a positivo, essendo quindi positivo l’esponente X2 non sarà -3 ma 3, calcolando le variabili la risposta è: X2Y4 periodico“. Solo a quel punto Peter aprì gli occhi vedendo lo sguardo sorpreso e curioso sul viso dei suoi compagni E l’occhiataccia che gli mandò Flash. 

Al termine della lezione, quando il professore se ne andò, Thompson gli si avvicinò nuovamente sicuramente più incazzato di prima e questa volta non c’era nessun insegnante a impedirgli di lanciare un pugno in faccia Peter.

“Senti flash Ho solo l’emicrania, Quindi se tu potessi lasciarmi in pace solo per cinque minuti, sarebbe fantastico,” scattò Peter, rifiutandosi persino di guardare il ragazzo.

“Oh? Un’emicrania, eh “, disse Flash in finta contemplazione," È troppo rumoroso per te? "  
Anche se Peter in realtà non aveva l'emicrania, l'urlo gli sovraccaricò i sensi. Si mise le mani sulle orecchie.  
La risata odiosa di Flash lo spinse oltre.  
Tra il dolore al fianco e il sovraccarico sensoriale che stava per arrivargli, si alzò di getto dalla scrivania e lasciò l’aula il più velocemente possibile. 

Percorse i corridoi finché non ne trovò uno vuoto e appoggiò la schiena contro il muro per sostenersi, cullandosi il fianco sinistro nel tentativo di alleviare l'impeto di dolore.  
Avrebbe quasi voluto piangere quando sentì dei passi che calpestavano il corridoio.

"Che cazzo vuoi, Flash?" ringhiò, già decidendo che non aveva tempo per quello che voleva il ragazzo.

"con chi credi di parlare in quel modo, Penis Parker?" Flash sogghignò.  
"Stai zitto, per favore."  
Era tutto ciò che gli serviva per evitare che la sua voce si spezzasse. Le sue orecchie stavano ancora suonando.  
“Aw, il povero piccolo Peter piangerà? Chiamerai tua madre e tuo padre? Tua zia? Oh questo vero Sono tutti morti".

Ormai la maggior parte dei compagni di Peter si era avvicinata a loro, avevano molto probabilmente seguito flash una volta che era uscito dalla classe, per vedere cosa stava succedendo.

Il moro sentì diversi sussulti alla menzione di tutta la sua famiglia morta, non era una novità per Peter tutto questo, sapeva che i professori avevano avvisato i suoi compagni della morte di sua zia, la stessa cosa era successa due anni prima quando avevano sparato a suo zio. Sapeva che molti dei suoi compagni si chiedevano dove stava ora, molte volte sentiva dei sussurri alle spalle soprattutto quando Diverse macchine venivano a prenderlo fuori da scuola.

“ Zitto! »Ruggì Peter, non era sicuro di potersi controllare in quel momento.

“Non puoi dirmi cosa fare, pene. Ricorda il tuo posto. “

Flash spinse l’adolescente di lato, con più forza del necessario e Peter inciampò, Prima che potesse riprendersi cadde addosso all’angolo del muro, senti una fitta al fianco ma non riuscì comunque ad impedire al suo corpo di appoggiarsi ulteriormente allo spigolo; lanciò un urlo di dolore, probabilmente molti suoi compagni lo guardarono straniti, non riuscì però a distinguere le loro espressioni quando la vista e si offuscò, lo spigolo Era l’altezza perfetta perché il bordo superiore affilato si incastrasse nella sua ferita fresca.

Il rumore che ha fatto non era umano. Era un misto tra un pianto e un sussulto E probabilmente fu proprio in quel momento che capirono che qualcosa non andava.

Flash incespicò indietro con gli occhi spalancati. Non era quello che si aspettava.  
"P- Parker?"  
Peter cadde in ginocchio, tenendosi il fianco, Guardò in basso per vedere il sangue che gli inzuppava la camicia.

Merda, pensò sarebbe dovuto decisamente rimanere a casa!

“Mini boss, il capo è stato avvisato del suo cambiamento nei suoi parametri vitali, inoltre vorrei segnalargli che la sua ferita si è riaperta in modo preoccupante“ ha detto venerdì con un tono preoccupato nell’auricolare non rilevabile che Tony gli faceva indossare sempre quando non era a casa.

Peter agì d’istinto, non pensò a quante persone lo stavano circondando, premette contro l’orecchio in modo tale da attivare la funzione vocale del suo auricolare e disse:  
“Cazzo, no, no, no. Non dirlo a papà, Friday IO-“.

Ci furono passi tonanti che scendevano lungo il corridoio. Peter voleva seriamente che il pavimento si aprisse e lo inghiottisse.  
"Hey! Cosa sta succedendo qui ... Oh Cristo! "

Due docenti di cui Peter non sapeva il nome erano corsi giù per vedere di cosa si trattava, L’adolescente sapeva che la vista davanti a loro sarebbe stata impossibile da spiegare.

"Cos'è successo qua?" chiese l'uomo, precipitandosi verso Peter.

“Avevo già questa ferita e sono inciampato, I miei compagni sono corsi qui poiché ho urlato”spiegò tra i denti, cercando di fare respiri profondi.

Flash annuì freneticamente in accordo, ancora incapace di formare una frase, Sembrava sul punto di svenire.  
Sembrava che tutti si fossero dimenticati di quello che peter aveva detto nell’auricolare qualche momento prima.

"Dai. Ti portiamo dall'infermiera in modo che possa vederlo ”, disse l'insegnante, aiutando Peter ad alzarsi.

Non riusciva a pensare a un motivo ragionevole per protestare. Non poteva semplicemente dire loro che aveva bisogno di andare alla Torre dei Vendicatori per vedere un medico specializzato; sicuramente perché il mondo aveva deciso che la sua giornata sarebbe dovuta andare peggio, la porta davanti all’oro si aprì, rivelando il preside che era stato sicuramente attirato da tutta quella confusione, e che ora fissava con occhi spalancati l’adolescente insanguinato davanti a lei.

“Oh dio, Che cosa sta succedendo? mister Evans, Roger volete spiegare!”.  
“ non lo sappiamo signore, stavamo dirigendoci verso le nostre prossime lezioni quando abbiamo trovato questo gruppo di ragazzi fuori dalla classe, ci siamo avvicinati e il signor Parker si trovava già in questa condizione”.

Peter non ascolta il resto della discussione, poiché la sua attenzione fu deviata nuovamente dal suo auricolare:

“Junior, boss sta cercando di contattarla tramite il suo cellulare “ , ha detto Friday, mandando peter nel panico.

“Signore, penso di star ricevendo una chiamata e dovrei davvero vedere chi è”, ha detto Peter.  
Doveva rispondere. Tony sapeva che qualcosa non andava.

“Puoi richiamarli una volta che ti portiamo dall'infermiera. Flash, vieni con noi. Abbiamo bisogno di una dichiarazione completa E non è la prima volta che troviamo il signor Parker ferito con te nei paraggi“ ha detto l’altro membro della facoltà.

“ preside davvero devo rispondere, sarà sicuramente mio padre!” Peter sapeva di non poter realmente andare dall’infermiera, oltre al fatto che non sarebbe riuscita ad aiutarlo avrebbe messo a rischio non solo la sua identità ma avrebbe dovuto trovare una scusa sul perché e come si era procurato uno squarcio del genere sul fianco.

“ signor Parker non voglio turbarla, ma sappiamo entrambi che non ha un padre e non mi sembra il momento per simili discussioni”.

Ogni passo gli mandava un dolore incandescente lungo il fianco sinistro, mentre i due insegnanti lo sostenevano trascinandolo quasi di peso verso l’infermeria, Per fortuna stava iniziando a coagulare, sentiva che L’emorragia stava decisamente rallentando.

Solo che a quel punto il telefono di Peter continua a squillare, sempre con più forza, Il ragnetto non poteva crederci, suo padre aveva deciso di hackerare, anche se se l’era aspettato il suo telefono.  
“Passami il telefono. Rispondo io. Dobbiamo continuare a muoverci però. “  
Peter cercò la tasca ed esitò.  
“ Signor Parker, boss sta chiedendo di prendere il telefono. “

L’adolescente sospirò e porse il telefono al preside, Che rispose non appena lo ebbe in mano.

“ Peter? Cosa sta succedendo? I tuoi segni vitali sono scesi di colpo!" Sentì gridare suo padre forte e chiaro, Era sicuro che anche Steve i bucky erano molto probabilmente lì vicino ma il sangue che stava ancora leggermente scendendo dal suo fianco stava cominciando ad offuscaregli i sensi.

“Con chi sto parlando?” Chiese il preside.  
L’altro lato della linea rimase in silenzio per un momento.  
“ Non sei Peter. “  
“No signore. Sono jace Lukas, il preside a Midtown. C'è stato un incidente e stiamo accompagnando Peter dall'infermiera della scuola, Posso chiedere con chi sto parlando?” Chiese con calma il preside, Che non era stato informato dei nuovi tutori di Peter.  
« Metti Peter al telefono” disse la voce seria di tony, una di quelle che pete gli aveva sentito usare solo agli incontri con fury o persone importanti.

“Sig. Lukas, è il mio tutore legale, Ho bisogno di parlare con lui ", disse Peter prima che l'uomo potesse dire qualsiasi altra cosa," Per favore. Mettilo in vivavoce se devi, ma ho bisogno di parlare con lui o farà qualcosa di stupido se non sa che sto bene"  
L'adolescente ha fatto tutto il possibile, dando all'insegnante i più grandi occhi da cucciolo che riusciva a raccogliere.

"Molto bene," disse l'uomo, premendo il pulsante dell'altoparlante sul telefono,  
In tutta franchezza, Peter non sapeva come sarebbe andata a finire se uno dei suoi padri lo avesse visto in quel momento, Un braccio era avvolto intorno alle spalle del membro della facoltà che lo sorreggeva e l'altro veniva usato come stecca.

“Pete, mi senti dolcezza? "  
"Ti ho sentito tutto il tempo papà."  
“ Cosa è successo? Stai bene? Dimmi di sì".

“La ferita si è riaperta. La dottoressa Cho non stava scherzando quando ha detto che avrei avuto un problema con tutta questa perdita di sangue, Adesso però sta cominciando a rallentare ”disse con una mezza risatina, non voleva farlo preoccupare troppo.  
“ Riaperto? Peter cosa hai fatto? Giuro kid questa volta ti mettiamo in punizione a vita, non esci più di casa, io e bruce ti insegneremo qualunque cosa e poi l’anno prossimo vai al MIT che ne dici buddy".  
Ok, a quel punto aveva tutti gli sguardi rivolti verso di lui sicuramente stupiti dal comportamento di quello che sembrava essere il padre di Peter.

Ci fu il suono inconfondibile dei pezzi della tuta di Iron Man che scattarono in posizione, e Peter sentì lo stomaco cadere in piedi.  
“Sono inciampato."  
" Bugiardo, cos’è successo?"  
I due uomini che li accompagnavano dall'infermiera gli lanciarono uno sguardo incredulo.  
Flash sudava visibilmente.  
"Non sto mentendo. Sono caduto contro uno spigolo e si è riaperta la ferita".

Tony emise un suono esasperato.  
“ kiddo, sappiamo entrambi che non sei così sbadato, facciamo così me lo dici quando ci vediamo o se no ti revocò tutti i privilegi del laboratorio”.  
Si sentirono più fruscii dall’altra parte della linea, prima che peter sentisse l’inconfondibile voce del suo pops.

“ Tony, piccola? Perché sei vestito? “ Sembrava più lontano.

“ Midtown. È successo qualcosa con Pete, Tu e Buck prendete una delle macchine e ci vediamo lì. Porto uno dei dischi di stasi di Cho, non ho ancora ben capito cosa è davvero successo".  
Ci furono imprecazioni soffocate prima che sentissero Steve gridare il nome di Bucky. L'altro super soldato doveva essere nelle vicinanze.  
“ Ci sarò tra 4 minuti Underoos. " disse tony.  
“Tesoro noi arriveremo il prima possibile” sentì invece bucky.  
"No! Voi-"

La linea si interruppe, interrompendo Peter che voleva davvero sotterrarsi in quel momento; I suoi tre padri stavano venendo alla sua scuola. Voleva vomitare. Tutti avrebbero scoperto chi erano i suoi misteriosi tutori. Tony aveva fatto risolvere dai suoi avvocati gli NDA per tenerlo nascosto nell'amministrazione della scuola, ma i tre uomini erano probabilmente le persone più riconoscibili al mondo, avrebbero attirato tantissima attenzione con questo incidente.

Peter si ricordò improvvisamente che Tony aveva accennato a una pulsione di stasi e un'altra ondata di nausea lo attraversò. Erano essenzialmente un innesto cutaneo portatile, progettato dal Dr. Cho per far guarire i Vendicatori e riportarli in campo durante la battaglia, Erano incredibilmente dolorosi e stancanti per il corpo. 

Di solito gli evitava ogni volta perché odiava il modo in cui lo facevano sentire, e le sue ferite si rimarginavano abbastanza velocemente che poteva farla franca dicendo di no. Tony di solito si rifiutava di far tornare Peter in campo con il primo segno di infortunio comunque.

Portarono Peter e Flash nell'ufficio dell'infermiera fortunatamente vuoto, gli insegnanti continuavano a lanciare sguardi curiosi al ragazzo; ma se ne dimenticarono subito non appena varcarono le porte dell’infermeria.

“Quello che è successo?” chiese la signora, precipitandosi in avanti per aiutarlo a condurlo a uno dei letti.  
"Inciampato", disse semplicemente Peter.  
L'infermiera socchiuse gli occhi su di lui.  
"Su?" ha suggerito.  
Peter scrollò le spalle, sapendo che la sua storia non aveva senso. Meno lo spiegava, meglio era.  
“Va bene,” disse con cautela, “ho bisogno di dare un'occhiata. Va bene? "  
Lui annuì. Non c'era molta scelta.  
L'infermiera trattenne un altro sussulto quando gli sollevò la camicia per vedere le medicazioni intrise di sangue.

Andò a parlare quando la porta dell'ufficio si spalancò, facendo voltare tutti.  
"Quello è Tony Stark?" chiese uno degli uomini, la sua voce in soggezione.  
Tony non ha parlato. Si limitò ad avanzare a grandi passi facendosi strada tra le persone che affollavano Peter, fino ad arrivare a lui e stringerlo in un delicato abbraccio.  
L'adolescente gli ha sparato un sorriso imbarazzato.

"Sei determinato a farmi avere un infarto kid" disse Tony dopo un momento.  
"Ti annoieresti senza di me vecchio... chi starebbe tutto quel tempo in laboratorio con te" scherzò Peter.  
Il genio alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Aspetta che arrivino gli altri tuoi padri, Sono abbastanza sicuro che Steve stia infrangendo diverse leggi in questo momento e buck era già entrato nella sua parte da mamma orso preoccupata per il suo cucciolo ahaha".  
"Leggi della fisica o leggi locali papà?"  
"Entrambi tesoro, lo conosci" Tony sbuffò.


End file.
